The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to string comparison.
A batch of string comparisons is not rare in software program development. For example, in some programming languages, such as Java and COBOL, “switch” statements, “if-else-strcmp” statements, and “EVALUATE . . . WHEN” statements can be extended to support batch string comparison. Some programming languages have done some improvement over straightforward methods. For example, a hash function may be provided to improve a string comparison. A hash function is generally a procedure or mathematical function that maps a large, possibly variable-sized amount of data into a small datum, often a single integer, which may serve as an index to an array.